This invention pertains to a protective cover and more particularly to a protective cover for a sewer grate. The narrow wheels of modern bicycles often fall through the slots in conventional sewer grates thereby creating a serious safety hazard.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a protective cover for sewer grates which prevents the wheels of bicycles from falling therethrough.
A further object of the invention is to provide a protective cover for sewer grates which can be used on sewer grates having various dimensions.
A further object of the invention is to provide a protective cover for sewer grates having means thereon to prevent snow removal equipment from catching thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a protective cover for sewer grates including means for rigidly mounting the same thereon.
A further object of the invention is to provide a protective cover for sewer grates which does not interfere with the flow of water therethrough.
A further object of the invention is to provide a protective cover for sewer grates which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a protective cover for sewer grates which provide no abrupt surfaces and thereby eliminate the possibility of sudden jars or even upsets in the case of bicycles, to vehicles passing over said cover.
Yet another object is to provide a sewer cover which employs transversely ending bars which will not bend easily upon transfer of shock thereto from moving vehicles.
These and other objects, and the manner of accomplishing them will be apparent to those skilled in the art.